A program in Transfusion Medicine, based at the University of Wisconsin and at the Red Cross in Madison, is proposed. Its objectives are 1) development of a multidisciplinary curriculum in Transfusion Medicine directed toward medical students, house staff and practicing physicians; 2) improvement of clinical practice with respect to Transfusion Medicine at the University Hospital and in this region; 3) provision of research opportunities in Transfusion Medicine for medical students and hematology fellows; and 4) attracting medical studies and physicians towards careers in Transfusion Medicine. Methods include didactic teaching, case conferences, seminars, electives, a visiting professor program, research opportunities, presentations at outlying hospitals and nurse education. Students and physicians at all levels will be tested, and results will determine educational content. A Clinical Transfusion Medicine Service will be created. Use of blood products at the University Hospital will be analyzed as to indication and appropriateness. Resulting data will be employed in the educational program. The effect of this teaching on subsequent use of blood will be analyzed. Each component of the plan will be specifically evaluated. The program will be overseen by a Transfusion Medicine Education Committee.